Prior to the present invention, there have, particularly for commercial mops, been mops of many varying design, but none of which are adequately characterized by durable handle-receiving structure, nor with securely held and anchored mops to the support structure, nor by structure susceptable to mopping easily and adequately in corners and/or near office equipement or furniture, nor to make best use of the mopping stroke of the worker for improved ease and effectiveness.